sweeneytoddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Contest
The Contest is the eighth song in the movie. It's sung by Signor Adolfo Pirelli and spoken by Sweeney and Beadle Bamford. During this scene, Adolfo Pirelli, angry at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's disruption of his business, demands to know who has the nerve to say his elixir is piss. Sweeney then proceeds to challenge Pirelli to a contest, with Pirelli's reputation being on the line, and Beadle Bamford being the judge. During the contest, Sweeney at first doesn't even seem to be doing anything, which serves to feed Pirelli's egotism and arrogance, and as Pirelli continues into the song, Sweeney quietly prepares to shave his customer, until finally at the song's climax, Sweeney smoothly shaves his customer with but a few deft strokes of his razor, soundly defeating Pirelli. After his defeat, Pirelli vows that he and Sweeney will meet again before then proceeding to take out his rage on Toby as they depart. The Beadle comes to congratulate Sweeney, and Mrs. Lovett gives him directions to Sweeney's barber shop on Fleet Street, where Sweeney promises to give him "the closest shave he will ever know." Lyrics Adolfo Pirelli: I am Adolfo Pirelli Da king of da barbers Da barber of kings E buon giorno, good day I blow you a kiss! And I, da so famous Pirelli I wish-a to know-a Who has-a the nerve-a to say My elixir is piss! Who says this?! Sweeney Todd: “I do. ... I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli’s elixer and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss (Mmm..)and ink. Furthermore -'Signor'- I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank!” Adolfo Pirelli: “You hear zis foolish man? Now, please, you will see how he will regret-a his-a folly! *throws cape* TO-BY!” Sweeney Todd: “Who’s for a free shave?” Crowd cheers: ME, ME, ME! Sweeney Todd: “Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?” Beadle Bamford: “Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbours. ...The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner.” begins Adolfo Pirelli: Now signorini, signori We mix-a da lather But first-a you gather around Signorini, signori You looking a man Who had-a da glory To shave-a da Pope! Mr. Sweeney whoever-- I beg-a you pardon You’ll probably say it was only a cardinal-- Nope! It was-a da POPE! To shave-a da face To cut-a da hair Require da grace Require da flair For if-a you slip You nick da skin You clip-a da chin You rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair! To shave-a da face Or even a part Widout it-a smart Require da heart! Not just-a da flash It take-a panache It take-a da passion for da art To shave-a da face To trim-a da beard To make-a da bristle Clean like a whistle Dis is from early infancy Da talent give to me By God! It take-a da skill It take-a da brains It take-a da will To take-a da pains It take-a da pace It take-a da GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Beadle Bamford: “The winner -- is Todd!” Crowd cheers to End :) Category:Songs